User talk:Jbrangwynne53
CD Covers Hi, Jon! Thanks for putting up better CD covers. And I guess we also had multiple versions of some other ones already on the wiki. Thanks for finding the better ones and putting them where they belong! -- Ken (talk) 05:52, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Images of the actual bands/singers Oh, I don't know, it doesn't seem that bad to me, but I'm not sure what everyone else thinks. Besides, I found nothing on the terms of service about uploading actual photos, and just out of curiousity, why do you think that photo of The Beatles is fake? Wattamack4 00:18, January 22, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Well, I think you should've taken a closer gander at that picture. The faces of the band members didn't look at all like the Beatles I'm used to seeing, and looked more like it was altered with Photoshop or something. I was even more suspicious when the logo on the bass drum said "Ther Beatles," instead of "The Beatles." Where did you get that picture from anyway? - Jon (talk) 00:30, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I just got the image itself off google images here, but I checked out the site now, and looking at it more carefully, it may be possibly just another fan site. I'm not sure though. But anyway, I admit, I'm really a big Beatles fan and love listening to their music (and hope to see more clips on YouTube of the Muppets from Sesame Street, The Muppet Show, and The Ed Sullivan Show doing covers of the songs, considering that's pretty much the only place you will be able to even "view" them now due to all the copyright noncense nowadays), but to me, it's honestly hard to tell them apart because of how young they looked back then. But hey, I can hopefully try looking for a better image. Wattamack4 00:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::Yeah, that's understandable. :::BTW, SAME HERE! I'm a fairly huge Beatles nut myself. I particularly love their later stuff (Y'know, Sgt. Pepper onward) =D - Jon (talk) 00:48, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Look at the drum in that image and you'll even note it says "Other Beatles," meaning they're impersonators. Also, there's no rule against photos, but the rule is, does this page need it? The Beatles is profusely illustrated focusing on the Muppet connection (with a nice picture of George Harrison even with a Kermit), so that does the job better than any generic picture can, and an additional picture would just push things down or force moving some to a gallery (when it works just fine as is). ::::Basically, outside of Muppet/Sesame cast regulars (where we like to show their "real" selves), generic pictures of people are used as placeholders, when we can't find an image of their Muppet-Henson relevant appearance, or there's no direct connection, just a reference (most parodies, especially band parodies, include just that and it works, especially since it's so easy to find a real picture, though at other times a comparison collage can be fun and effective. See Maria Ouspenskaya and Columbo.) So, the general rule of thumb, is "Does this page need any more pictures, and does the picture add information or visual interest, beyond what you could get simply by following the Wikipedia link below?" (or IMDb or whatever). Generally, if the page is already heavily illustrated, unless the new image is Muppet relevant, the answer is probably no. Hope that helps clarify! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:55, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah. I completely disregarded the O. I actually thought that was part of the logo. - Jon (talk) 01:00, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hmmm, I see. I just thought it'd be a neat touch, but if you guys don't think it's neccessarry, I guess I can't say no to the fact you guys don't like the idea. I DID upload a photo of ZZ Top for their main article, but I guess that can just be erased as well. Wattamack4 01:02, January 22, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::::Re-read what I said carefully, Alex. I said it basically depends on what the existing page looks like. In the case of ZZ Top, though, there's more visuals anyway (there's some from Dinosaurs) so that page will be reworked later, but generally, it depends on the page and how many images are already there. The Beatles is a page chock full of great Muppety images where one of the real band would be a distraction, while if other pages just say "So and so was parodied as such and such," and the same image is on both the real and parody band pages, then usually an image is fine. It takes practice, and I know you likely feel frustrated right now, but basically you need to just consider how the page will look and what purpose the current image(s) serve. It's basically all on a case by case basis, of what looks best on that page. If you have any basic image program (MSPaint even), I'd consider going the collage route in the case of small pages, like the examples I mentioned, side by side comparison of the real person and the Muppet parody. Not needed on pages like the Beatles or Albert Einstein, but on others it can be a fun way to include both without consuming extra space. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:25, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, now I think I know where you're getting. And I'm not frustrated by the way, it's fine. Basicly, you're saying it's alright to add a real image as long as the article doesn't have that many images/article text about the many parodies, right? Correct me if I'm wrong. Wattamack4 01:40, January 22, 2010 (UTC)Alex Surprise! Um... are you sure Caroll is doing one of the Monotones' voices? It sounds more like Fran to me, especially because it sounds alot like a girl's voice. Wattamack4 23:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Alex :I don't know. It didn't really sound like Fran to me. I listened to the song again to make sure. From my ears atleast, It sounded more like Carroll trying to a female voice, and I'm distinctly hearing Big Bird in that voice. - Jon (talk) 23:12, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. Yeah, I do see what you mean a little. When I first saw the clip in '07 when it was first posted up, I thought that was Caroll myself, until Jonnytbird posted a comment about it saying it seemed more like Fran, so I just went with the flow. But do you know how the Monotones were credited as on the "Surprise!" record release? Wattamack4 23:30, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::Well, that's me going with the flow. I mean I would have never deduced that the lead singer from Surprise was separate from Little Jerry. I figured he was Little Jerry, y'know same voice yet horrendously different. - Jon (talk) 23:46, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Um... I was basically just asking if you knew how they were credited as performers. I already know the lead singer isn't Little Jerry, especially considering you can already see his usual character in this season one sketch... unless they changed him for an experiment? Wattamack4 23:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::Possibly. Anyway, I think the reason why LJ&tM were credited was possibly because they (The people who put the album together) just figured the band who sung it was LJ&tM. I guess there were far too many similarities between the two that they couldn't seperate (Nelson as frontman; Jeff Moss on back up with Joe and Carroll). Moss himself possibly had a hand in the Surprise album and remembered writing the song as a Little Jerry thing. Though, this did come before the song Mad, correct? - Jon (talk) 00:13, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm positive it came before. But anyway, despite the music video not being lip-synched by the actual group, I'm still wondering if anyone has the back cover of the album so I can see if the Monotones were credited at all (as performers, if you know what I mean). Wattamack4 00:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::::::The track listings and cast listing on Surprise! come direct from the album back cover, as do pretty much all credits we have, with occasional exceptions or errors, but not in this case. It's another one of those things that's not really a big issue, Alex, as the records often attributed the song either to an established character or, in several cases, a generic one and then it was lip-synched by an actual character on the show itself (i.e. "Little Girl" on "I Want a Monster to Be My Friend" becoming Betty Lou on the show). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:02, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I know it's not that big of a deal, I just wanted to know what lists on the back cover... but pretty much what's on the article is basicly what's on the back, right? Wattamack4 02:05, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::::::::Exactly, otherwise we wouldn't include it. Some may be more complete than others (not every album page includes the performer list or additional credits) but that's the source. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:07, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh, I see. Wattamack4 02:11, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Alex Sing Yourself Silly DVD Hi, Jon -- I saw that you added the Sing Yourself Silly cover as being a Genius Products release from 2008. Do you have that DVD? There's a ton of DVD covers that I haven't seen before, and we're trying to figure out when they were made. Can you check out Category talk:Sesame Street Video? Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 19:13, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :That was actually a recent continuity fix. Under "Releases", I think I originally said the Genius release was from 2009, although the text on the top stated that it was from 2008. I'm pretty sure that it was released in '09. I didn't see Genius' SYS on the shelves until late last year. So, I could be wrong on that. - Jon (talk) 19:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Jon! Since you work with a lot of Sesame Street video clips, I was wondering if you have or know about any of the animated openings. I put together a list over on Sesame Street Animated Openings, but that's all I can find from YouTube and the recent DVD sets. Anything else you can add would be great. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:48, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I'll see what I can do... - Jon (talk) 07:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) You know, it's interesting... ...how were you able to fix the table guide? I even tried looking over another table guide involving a Sesame Street vhs in a complete guide, yet it seems to get messey when I try it out... Wattamack4 04:10, January 11, 2010 (UTC)Alex Images For some reason, there's this weird glitch on this site that causes new-uploaded images to take a while (or not even kick in at all). Just figured I'd let you know about this, since I see you're having a bit of trouble on the "You're Alive" image. Wattamack4 18:02, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Yeah. Well, that comes up more often than not, for me atleast. I've actually had to deal with this problem for a while. It helps to be patient, but it's also hard to be patient. Especially when the previous version of the pic appears as the thumbnail, and not the version you want. But, one who handles this sort of thing without patients can get something as haphazard as this. - Jon (talk) 18:30, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh my gosh... that must have been one heck of a problem you had there! But yeah, I don't get why they don't just kick in like that. We shouldn't have to wait for like 2 hours just for an image to kick in. Wattamack4 18:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::And by the way, in the words of The Count: That's 12, 12 newly-uploaded images! Ah, ah, ah! Lol. ;) Wattamack4 18:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::Dont forget my ZERO, ZERO PATIENTS! I LUV IT! Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah! - Jon (talk) 20:16, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lol. But getting serious now, I hope that glitch gets fixed soon. Wattamack4 20:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Alex What's my letter? Hi John: Although this has been a few months ago, what's your source for changing the note for the sketch being debuted from Season 2 to Season 3? Wattamack4 23:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Considering that the songs appear as inserts first seen during season 3, it's safe to assume Jon's right. - Oscarfan 00:10, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you, Marshal ;) To kinda elaborate on that, The Muppet Alphabet Album was made in 1971, around the time of the third season. Since a majority of tracks from the album were later made as segments on the show during Season 3 (C is for Cookie, Dee Dee Dee, J Friends, so forth), The What's My Letter sketch is obviously from Season 3. - Jon (talk) 00:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Jon! Thanks for putting up the cover of the Genius edition of Christmas Eve on Sesame Street. Would you happen to know what the catalog number was on that one? -- Ken (talk) 05:07, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. On the back of my copy, it says LVD 51237WRP1. It's somewhat the same to the previous DVD release, and I wasn't really sure if it was neccesary put it on the CESS page. - Jon (talk) 05:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, some of the videos have been out up to 5 different times, and it's going to change again next month when Warner takes over. And sometimes when there are cover variations, there are content changes, too, so it helps to have the numbers up there to tell them apart. Thanks again for the picture! I looked for it this year, and my store still had copies on Sony Wonder! -- Ken (talk) 05:41, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::You're welcome ;) The weird thing is I ordered my copy from Amazon, and from the picture provided, I expected to get the Sony Wonder copy. So, I was a little surprised to see that I got the Genius Entertainment reissue under my tree XD -- Jon (talk) 06:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Bip Bippadotta Hi Jon. Do you think you might be able to know how to fix Bip's page so that it says "Various (see article text)" under the AM category, without the redlink? Wattamack4 02:49, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Alex :I don't think so; Not unless someone actually creates a template like that, in which I can't =\ Then again, I don't really think it's necessary if the design of Bip was never consistent throughout the ages. - Jon 11:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Nevermind about that anyway, it seems as though Andrew pointed out that the whole "Various (see article text)" concept is mostly meant for performers. Wattamack4 17:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Alex Bert Hi! What's this from? —Scott (talk) 05:15, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :You mean this picture of Bert? It's from the Muppet/Kid moment featuring Bert and David. I got it from SS.org and covered up the logo. --Jon (talk) 05:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Awesome, thanks! Such a great screenshot! —Scott (talk) 05:44, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, it really is! The standard pic that's usually used for that sketch was originally used for the Bert Through the Years page. I replaced it with this image because, not only did it fit the description better, but also 'cause I thought this was hilarious XD --Jon (talk) 05:50, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Episode 0005 Credts What's your source for the DVD credits coming from this episode? There's nothing known about this episode that connects it to the credits. -- MuppetDude 16:58, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Don't mean to point fingers or anything, but Ianmhaiki was actually the one who made that edit on Episode 0005. I just added the notes tag. It did seem to make sense to me, because it looks like SW picked the fifth episode of every season for their credit crawls on the Old School DVDs. Just check out Episode 0280, Episode 0670, Episode 0800, Episode 0930, Episode 1060, and Episode 1190 (All of which being the fifth episode of their season), and you'll see the same thing. Other than that, I have no source.-- Jon (talk) 17:16, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Whoop, my bad about calling out who's to blame! I'll ask that user about it, too. Anyway, although most of the credits do come from the first Friday show of each season, most are also sourced. All of those shows you listed have featured any additional material found on the Wiki's guides which came from the CTW Archives episode guides. Stuff like sponsors and some action appear in the guides, and the credits for episode 5 and the other two (for seasons 4 and 5) are a mystery as there's no reference to what appears on the DVD set's credits. -- MuppetDude 17:21, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Sign Images Could you hold off further edits of the Sesame Street closing signs page? The picture from 0406 and 0796 are similar, but not identical. I have both images, so I'll sort it if people stop editing the page for a second. Thanks.— Tom (talk) 03:21, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Not a problem. =) - Jon (talk) 03:23, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Great. I see you beat me to it! :)— Tom (talk) 03:23, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. Well, I just figured the two images were different takes. There are a couple of other pics like that on the page too. So, I just reverted it back to the way I had it before hand. - Jon (talk) 03:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) New identity Hi -- I see that you're trying to switch your user name, Jbrangwynne53, to another name. We really don't like it when people do that here. Your contributions history is important -- that's how we all know who you are. When you're working with a group of people, it's important that people get to know you -- and if you change your name and take away your history, then people won't be able to know you properly. I'd like to ask you to switch back to Jbrangwynne53, and abandon this new name. We like you as Jbrangwynne53! -- Danny (talk) 03:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for switching back. I really appreciate it! -- Danny (talk) 17:00, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 12:55, 9 April 2008 (UTC)